Tập 1: "TÌM KIẾM MỘT PHÉP MÀU"
ĐỘI CAM - Dương: Một ngày đen đủi khi quá trình chơi gặp quá nhiều rủi ro... trước hết là điều kiện cá nhân khiến đội Cam thụt lùi đáng kể trong chặng này. Hơi tiếc vì chậm chân ở phần lựa chọn kép... song cuối cùng đã vượt rào và về đích kịp thời. Vị trí thứ 7 quả thực là một thứ hạng không cao nhưng dù sao đã an toàn, hy vọng chặng sau có thể vươn lên hơn! - Tâm: Thật sự rất tiếc. Lúc vượt rào quả thật đầu óc cứ hoa hết cả lên. Lần đầu tiên chơi trò này nên ko biết cách đã làm chậm chễ tgian về đích của đội. Thật sự rất xin lỗi đồng đội. Mong lần sau sẽ cố gắng hơn. *ĐỘI VÀNG - Thanh: Chưa bao giờ cảm thấy bất lực vl như hôm nay . má ơi danh danh nó bị out rớt mạng trong khi đang làm Vr và ko dc quyền đổi người chơi . Thanh thanh ngồi móc mỏ như con chó già chờ icon danh sáng lên . cảm giác bất lực kinh khủng khiếp và tgian cứ trôi dần dần khi các lm dần dần vượt lên và bỏ lại chúng toy phía sau . hiện vàng cức đang lm với đỏ , xanh lá và hồng . trong đó xét về độ tin cậy thì toy tin đỏ nhất rồi tới hồng và sau cùng là xanh lá . nhưng hiện tại toy cũng có 1 số lo lắng ko biết xanh lá có đang đi lm với người khác không ? và có làm điều gì sau lưng toy ko ? ok mọi chuyện hạ hồi phân giải . - Danh: Mình rất háo hức với mùa chơi này vì đây là mùa đua vòng quanh thế giới <3 và chặng đầu tiên là nước úc rộng lớn. Mật thư đầu tiên là kêu tìm 9 loại vật bằng tiếng anh và việt để ghép cái chữ cái đầu thành tên australia :( . Đhs trong đầu lại hiện ra banana :)))))) Thế là gg liền, gõ " tên động vật bằng tiếng anh" , vào tìm được 2,3 con mình quen, thế vào bấm vào đọc thông tin và quên mất đang đua :))))), lúc vào nhóm chat thì thấy chị thanh gửi xong rồi, má ôi. Xong nhiệm vụ, mong lên được chuyến 1 vietnam airline thì hết vé, đành bay vietjet air chuyến 2. Tới úc, nhiêm vụ kêu tìm công trình dài 1000 mấy mét gì đó, gg gõ " 1xxx mét, úc" ( xxx là mấy con số danh không nhớ) là ra ngay. Kế đến là lựa chọn kép : Thần điêu biết nói và phi bóng qua xà thì phải, danh không nhớ rõ. Lúc đang đua hồi hộp đến nỗi vốn tiếng việt ít ỏi bay đi hết, tự hỏi thần điêu biết nói có khi nào là phim thần điêu đại hiệp không? Mà lạ nước úc thì liên quan gì tới phim tàu :(((Rồi cuối cùng chọn anh điêu là nhiệm vụ. Hóa ra là tìm tên chim ở úc.ờ ha, điêu là chim chứ gì nữa, thêm chữ thần vào cho vui , để đủ 4 chữ cho cân bằng đối xứng thôi , vừa nghĩ vừa chửi mình ngu vl :)))) 6 loài chim, cho hình kêu tìm tên danh pháp 2 phần, danh pháp 2 phần là mẹ gì thế- lại bối rối. Cái hỏi chị thanh cũng không biết nên đành tìm google và quên bà nó vụ tìm têm chim, lol. Tìm được trang tổng hợp các loại chim rồi, vào đọc thì thấy tên thường gọi, tên ta tin, chi, họ, ngành,.. Bối rối quá chả biết làm gì, tìm tên la tinh ghép tên chi coi nó ra gì, không có kết quả. Rồi lên youtube mở 19 You and me do Colton cover lên nghe để thư giãn thì lúc ấy chị thanh cũng vừa gửi kết quả cho host, yêu chị thanh quá :)))) Cảm thấy danh phế quá :(((( Do cảm thấy không làm gì nên hồn nên quyết định làm vượt rào. Là xếp hình :))) thứ danh không giỏi :))). Vào xếp thì thấy hình là chiếc xe và nhà hát con sò. Hình chã liên quan gì cả, xếp hình katy perry hát ở úc còn liên quan hơn :))))). Nhào vô xếp chiếc xe trước, thế éo nào mà lại ra hình cái nhà hát :v , ghép 1 miếng coi hình 1 lần, danh quả là có trí nhớ siêu phàm. Lúc đang bí nhất thì list nhạc chuyển sang bài All i ask của chị Adele, công nhận chị hát hay và cảm động quá <3 . Không phụ lòng chị, danh ráng làm và cuối cùng xong ở phút 13. Chụp màn hình gửi host thì con mẹ fb nó chậm kinh, gửi hình không đi, lòng thì hồi hộp, ruột gan như múa lửa mà mẹ fb cứ thế không chạy, hết cách rồi, mở đt ra, vào B612- app hay dùng để tự sướng- chụp lại liền. Lúc định gửi bằng đt thì trên máy tính cho đã gửi đi :((( Về đích ở nhà hát, cái tên này nói lên tất cả, nhiệm vụ là về đích ở nơi trong hình, chị thanh nhanh như chớp gửi đáp án thế là xong, kết thúc chặng 1 với thứ hạng 5 <3 Qua chặn 1 thì mình ghim 3 đội lên chuyến vietnam airline rồi nha :)))) . Các thử thách cũng thú vị, danh rảnh lắm, phần lớn chị thanh làm không à :))))). Vàng cức sẽ quyết tâm cải thiện thứ hạng vào các chặn sau <3 *ĐỘI XANH LÁ - Nam: '''Đua xong mấy má host hối cfs như quỉ nên Tấm viết cfs như siêu thoát cho mấy vong hồn lẩn quẩn Chuyện là hnay team Tấm Thắm lm với team Thanh Danh ( này là team máy bay bà già và phi công hí hí ) 2 đội 3 người rất mạnh ( Tấm chỉ tham gia cho đủ số lượng thôi, đẹp là đủ ) và thật là hãm loonf,,,,, HÃM LOONF, bị trượt cmn chuyến đầu. Tâm trạng lúc đó của Tấm là ok fine, ok fine, ok fine đéo có cmg phải xoắn tít lên hết hí hí nhưng mà thật là lúc đó chim nó teo mẹ luôn, sợ con lol Thắm lên nó lại cạo đầu ngay tại sân bay thì nát. Coi này nó độc mồm độc miệng lắm Tấm sợ lắm. Nói chung là lúc đầu xuông sẽ lắm, cái nào cũng 1 lần là đúng. NHƯNG KHÔNG Tấm đã lầm, cái đcmmmmmmmm ngay lúc về đích Thanh cứ ấp a ấp úng chọn nhiệm vụ vượt rào. Tấm mới nói là “ Chị ơi nv là gì vậy chị nói cho e biết để xem ai chơi “ cái mẹ Thanh bả mới chả lời thế này các mẹ ạ “ Trúng tủ e đấy nghĩa, trúng tủ e đấy “ OMG x3 lần thì thật cũng xin là địt con mẹ các cụ huhu, là xếp hình các mẹ ạ. XẾP HÌNH đấy các mẹ, nếu mà đéo biết con đĩ này có giỏi hay ko thì nói mẹ ra xếp hình đi, nhưng ko, thanh ko nói. Làm lúc nhận challenge Tấm bật lồn ra đằng sau thiếu điều mà xiêng qua đc cái màn hình là bà Thanh nát bím với Nam r đó hí hí. Má nó, đây là trò của Nam, ok fine Thanh. Trong lúc chờ con Nghĩa nó xếp thì Nam cứ nghĩ là Nam chịch mà Nghĩa chậm phát nữa đẻ con mẹ nó tại đây lấy Quốc tịch Úc luôn =))))) Hí hí hí. Nhưng k, sau 1 ngàn năm ánh sáng mặt trời thì con đĩ Thắm nó đã xách háng Tấm về đích cũng xin là xanh chim tái mặt. Hạng 4 nha, cũng đc, hí hí. Quay qua team bà Thanh đang gần đó tại cũng rảnh lộng thì biết team bả chưa xong. Đó, thấy chưa, tao nói mà, cái dòng mà chơi bạn như thế này thì đáng lắm, Danh nó làm cái challenge chắc bà Thanh bả có 4 đời chồng. Nói vậy thôi, chứ trong mắt Thắm và Tấm thì 2 ng đó aka Danh và Thanh vẫn là những ng chị e than thiết, thân lắm, yêu lắm cơ. Cơ mà có ngày tao sẽ vạch sạch lông từng con. Quay lại chuyện liên minh, sau khi về đích Nam mới xách lồn tò te qua team Hồng ( ê đĩ mẹ nó này màu Nam định chọn nè ) cũng chẳng thèm khát gì lắm mà đi chung đéo đâu mấy e ạ. Nhìn tụi này đi, đẹp, giỏi. thong minh thì cần đéo gì đi với tụi e. Mà thôi, la liếm miếng chắc cũng đéo sao. CÁI ĐỊTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Tụi này nói chuyện cứ nhổ nước miếng vào mặt mình ý, cái thế đéo gì mà nó nch cứ như bà nội mình huhu thật là bể mặt. Lúc đó nam như con cún con ý, nch nhỏ nhẹ ngọt ngào mà nó cứ DẠ ĐÚNG R DẠ DẠ DẠ Dạ cái củ cái lồn chứ dạ, địt con mẹ nhìn là b đéo muốn đi chung. Lúc nghe chúng tl mình cứ Oh la la thôi đủ r, đủ r, các mẹ đừng nói những lời làm tan nát trái tim Nam nữa, nói như dỗ vào lồn nhau ý. còn chắc mình nghĩ lại đi chung với Team Kai Kai Nguyễn Kai Kai Lồn gì đó, e này mình chơi BB v SVV chung nhìn là thấy phế vcc mà chảnh bỏ mẹ, đéo biết cc gì nên thôi =)) chúc 2 đĩ may mắn. Về thứ hạng thì k có gì đặt biệt. team anh trai và anh trai nhỏ Long Đạt hoặc Thịnh với shitty girl nào đó đ cần biết thay nhau về 1 2 rồi, ô mồ lồn ơi cứ nghĩ lại chuyện 2 ng đó về đầu bên BEGOOD’S TAR mà chặng chót thua thì Nam xin cười bồn lành nè hú hú. Nói chứ tự nhiên thấy mình mất dạy, xin đc tuột quần búng chim. Về phần partner thì như cc, vâng như cc ngta vậy. Cãi, đụ má cãi từ sân bay ra nước ngoài, ngta nói thì đ nghe, cãi nữa. Má một đặt cho cái tến Ngãi Cĩa nói chứ thương lắm, yêu lắm, thắng TAR r mua áo cho Nam nè. - '''Nghĩa: Đkm tao biết ngay mà ! Tao đi vắng là chall đầu éo đc đi chuyến 1 mà ! Nam phế vật ! May mà còn đc đi chuyến 2 . Chứ đm Nam mà để team rớt chuyến 3 đi ! Tao vạch quần búng chim ��'' Chặng này team về thứ 4 . Tức là về nhất nhanh , sau đúng 3 đội đi chuyến 1 . Giá như Nam khôn hơn tí thì đã thăng hạng rồi . Nhưng k sao , chặng này chưa có thẻ tốc hành , chưa cần khô máu ! Đường dài mới biết ngựa nào trâu chó hơn ! Team Long Đạt ... Team này mình quen thân . Nhưng 2 ổng mạnh quá . Liên minh cùng thì cũng ổn nhưng nếu lê lết kéo nhau vào sâu thì team mình k đánh đc ổng . Nên chiến thuật tốt là k phải bạn mạnh mà là bạn loại đc hết bạn mạnh hơn bạn thì bạn sẽ là mạnh nhất . Rồi ngày đó sẽ đến thôi ! Team xanh ngọc ! Đm xàm le hột e hột mít ! Ối dồi ôi tao đã định nhắc cho r mà còn bày đặt chảnh chó giấu kết quả . Tao vs Nam về đích ăn xong 4 bát phở 2 cốc trà đá đi dạo 69 vòng hồ chịch nhau 96 lần thưa 2 má ! Ngu hết phần thiên hạ ! Phế vật còn chảnh ! Team chế Thanh , ừmmm ! Liên minh chặt chẽ giúp nhau rất nhiều ! Nói chung chế Thanh là đuỹ thân thiết của Thắm . Có điều khó hiểu là đhs lúc hỏi vượt rào là làm gì thì mẹ Thanh đéo nói , úp úp mở mở kêu Trộn trúng tủ ... Trúng cái tủ lồn! Đkm đúng cái mình phế ! May mà Thắm đẹp lại thông minh nên làm nhanh ! Mẹ ý rõ ràng có âm mưu ! Đúng là con đàn bà thâm hiểm ''������ Các đội còn lại chưa tiếp xúc nên k ấn tượng lắm nhưng chắc cũng phế dần đều ��. v Ối dời ơi tao biết ngay . Tao đã đẹp lại còn dự đoán giỏi . Tao mà đánh lô thì chắc chả mấy chắc thuê đc con Nam ra bắc ở đợ luôn quá . 2 con dở xanh ngọc ngu quá đm ! Chảnh chó ngu dốt giấu k quả vs 2 chế xong về bét cmnl =)))) buồn cười vl =))) tư duy gặp trục trặc vl =))) Klq mà đồng đội mình ngu mà được cái diễn tốt thật ! Làm tao nhập vai theo . Riết quen mồm gọi anh Nam . Mà công nhận xanh ngọc ngu nhỉ ? Mặt tk Nam đúng cái bản mặt bánh bao thồn riết ngu người , non choẹt ra . Thế mà cũng tin là 93 . 2003 may ra Thắm còn tin Thôi chửi em nó thế thôi ! Thấy cũng tội mà thôi cũng kệ ! Mình có văn hoá mà nên ăn nói xuất sắc ��. *ĐỘI HỒNG - Huy: Hôm qua Huy về trễ nên không thể đua kịp cùng Lộc . Thật sự Huy xin lỗi ! Chặng hôm qua Lộc đua rất hay , rất giỏi dù chỉ một mình . Thử thách rất thú vị và đầy bất ngờ . Tụi mình về 3 thì cũng rất là mừng , tưởng đâu về gần cuối và có khi bị loại luôn rồi haha Biểu tượng cảm xúc grin. - Lộc: Trời đất ơi, sắp tới giớ thi rồi mà con Sò nó chưa onl nữa Biểu tượng cảm xúc cry Chả lẽ nó trả thù mình hôm preliminary không onl đua với nó hả Biểu tượng cảm xúc cry. Đã vậy còn nằm một lúc ngủ quên nữa chứ, tới 7h35 mới dậy Biểu tượng cảm xúc cry Cũng hên là thử thách đầu tiếng Anh, nghề sở trường nên cũng kéo team lên chuyến 2. Rồi con Sò nó đi ăn mì cay thiệt rồi, một mình đua flop nữa nè... Mà cũng hên là không cần search cũng biết được tên mấy cái địa danh đua nên gỡ lại =))). Rồi thêm cái lựa chọn kép chó má nữa .___. Tưởng cái Thần Điêu Biết Nói là quay clip, gặp k có đt là flop, thôi chọn cái còn lại mà đm Biểu tượng cảm xúc squint 12 người đó trời... Tới cái Road Block thì Sò nó cũng về .___. T ghim nha mại, hên là làm nhanh nên được về thứ 3, chắc nào bên chuyến 1 flop rồi hihi =)))))) *ĐỘI XANH DƯƠNG - Ngân: Bạn Thịnh không online, bạn Ngân gánh team. Mà khổ cái về đích rồi gọi điện kêu "điểm danh" là thấy có mặt ngay sau đó 5s =.=" Wae? Trong thời gian đó a đã phương nào? - Thịnh: A đã sử dụng giác quan thứ 6 để onl đúng lúc thôi.=)) Cũng rất bất ngờ vì vừa onl là nhận được đt.Biểu tượng cảm xúc pacman Chặng này mình ko đua và có nhờ Ngân gánh team, bên cạnh đó cũng thiết lập liên minh để ổn định trong cuộc đua. Bên team liên minh (team tím) Kop cũng ko onl đc. Việc chỉ có Ngân và Long đua cũng khiến mình hơi lo 1 chút, nhưng ko nghĩ là có thể loại vì còn rất nhiều đội chơi trong game và Long và Ngân cũng từng có kinh nghiệm đua. Tuy nhiên, kết quả còn hơn cả mong đợi của mình rất nhiều, 2 team về nhất và lm rất tốt.Biểu tượng cảm xúc colonthree Mình tin nếu duy trì đc lm này thì 2 team có thể kéo nhau vào đc final. Ps: - Ngân thật giỏi và tuyệt vời Biểu tượng cảm xúc heart - Xem xét có nên để Ngân đua 1 mình luôn hay ko? Biểu tượng cảm xúc pacman. *ĐỘI NÂU - T.Khoa: Chặng này là chặng rất hay nhưng chall hơi ít , team mình rất vui vì được ở lại cuộc chơi. - Duyên: Trận này mình ko tham gia nhưng nhìn đồng đội mình đua thấy háo hức :)) rất mừng vì đội nâu còn ở lại. *ĐỘI XÁM - Đ.Khoa: đồng đội t hôm nay chơi hay. - Trang: mỗi tội hơi lâu. *ĐỘI TÍM - Đạt:Long ca là số 1 =)))))). Ngàn lời xin lỗi ca vì để ca đua 1 mình =))))) Đã ko đua được lại còn dìm thứ hạng xuống nữa pacman emoticon Hi vọng ca ko để bụng =)))) Bên cạnh đó, thấy Ngân khá tốt khi giúp đỡ a Long khá nhiều. Yên tâm, Tím có nhận ắt sẽ có trả =))))) Thấy hơi tiếc vì nếu mình onl được thì 100% thời gian rút ngắn sẽ tốt hơn nữa vì clue ko khó mấy + game xếp hình có thể xem là sở trường =)))))) Hi vọng chặng sau sẽ nhất, để Long ca bớt buồn bớt sầu đời pacman emoticon. - Long: Qua là chặng đua đầu tiên qua 1 time dài nghỉ ngơi, cũng có hồi hộp vì ám ảnh clip nhạc Huế hôm mô, lại biết phải gánh team 1 mình cũng chưa biết đời trôi về đâu, có team Xanh Dương đề nghị liên minh, tạm thời ok vì chưa biết đua có vất vả ko, qua là 1 chặng đua ko khó, nhưng Ngân của Xanh dương đua rất tốt và chắc chắn ( Thịnh cũng là 1 ng rất nhanh - team này rất mạnh) cũng phải lưu ý xem liên minh đến giai đoạn nào là phù hợp, các đội sau tuy đáp chuyến bay sau nhưng lại trả lời rất nhanh, chứng tỏ là có rất nhiều liên minh hỗ trợ nhau, giờ đang đông ko sao, nhưng sau ít đội sẽ chật vật hơn rất nhiều qua lại đua ở Úc, mình ko giỏi tiếng anh nên cũng có vất vả hơn chút, nhưng có liên minh khá mạnh rút ngắn thời gian tìm các đáp án, thử thách tên động vật khá thú vị, tìm tên đường thì ko khó, thử thách phi bóng cũng ko khó lắm, ko biết Ngân tra bằng j nhưng rất nhanh, mình phải cut ảnh ra để search hơi mất time 1 chút, đến thử thách ghép hình thì đúng sở trường hơn, vượt qua được Ngân, nhưng vì vướng gọi cho Kop onl điểm danh nên về thứ 2 , cũng ko vấn đề j, thấy mấy đội về đầu chặng 1 ít thắng. *ĐỘI ĐỎ - Tú: Sau khi đua xong chặng 1 tại Australia ( Úc ) em cảm thấy rất vui khi được đến Úc và có một người đồng đội như anh Sơn. Nói rõ về anh Sơn thì anh Sơn rất đẹp trai và gánh team rất tốt, đọc xong clue thì ảnh đã cố gắng thực hiện một cách nhanh chóng nhưng có một khuyết điểm là "mê trai".Nói về những thử thách thì chặng này thử thách không quá khó vì liên mình rất chững chắc nên hỗ trợ nhau tốt và qua các clue rất nhanh. Nhưng kết quả chug cuộc thì không như mong muốn vì đạt hạng hơi thấp, e nghĩ là do em quá sai sót trong phần lấy mật thư trong chặng đầu (trước chuyến bay). Mình đã không hiểu rõ luật ngồi chổng mông lên đợi lát sau mới biết và lấy mật thư để mà xuất phát nên xuất phát ở vị trí rất thấp. Mà do 2 anh em cố gắng và liên minh vững chắc nên đã qua được chặng Úc mà không bị loại.*may hết hồn hết vía*.Em và anh Sơn sẽ cố gắng mà đua đạt được một kết quả tốt hơn như mong đợi...Em xin hết''������'' - Sơn: Chặng đầu tiên từ Vietnam đi Australia là một chặng không dễ dàng đối với đội Đỏ. Ngay từ lộ trình đầu tiên, đội đã gặp khó khăn trong việc cạnh tranh để giành chỗ trên các chuyến bay đi đến Australia. Ở thời điểm đó, do tôi bận công việc riêng nên đội Đỏ chỉ mới có 1 thành viên online, vì vậy tốc độ thực hiện thử thách bị chậm hơn so với các đội khác. Và thật không may mắn, đội đã bị rơi xuống chuyến bay thứ 3, xuất phát cùng lúc với các đội Cam-Nâu-Xanh Ngọc và bị các đội còn lại bỏ xa từ 15 đến 30 phút. Xác định đội mình đang nằm trong top nguy hiểm nên đội Đỏ đã cố gắng làm thật nhanh các thử thách tiếp theo mà BTC đưa ra. Nhờ vậy, sau khi kết thúc lộ trình 2 và LCK, đội Đỏ đã bám khá sát các đội khác bay trên chuyến bay thứ 2, chỉ còn chậm hơn khoảng 5 phút. Ở thử thách Vượt Rào, tôi đã xung phong làm và chỉ mất khoảng 10 phút để hoàn thành. Tuy nhiên, do thiếu kinh nghiệm nên trong lúc chụp lại màn hình để gửi cho BTC, khi paste ảnh vào paint, tôi đã sơ ý và cắt mất phần ngày giờ ở trong hình, vì vậy host đã yêu cầu tôi chụp và gửi lại. Điều này làm cho đội Đỏ tiêu tốn mất gần 5 phút. Mặc dù điều này ko làm ảnh hưởng đến vị trí chung cuộc của đội Đỏ nhưng sẽ là một bài học để đội cố gắng khắc phục và ko mắc sai lầm tương tự trong các chặng đua tiếp theo. *ĐỘI XANH NGỌC - Tiến: Ok cảm nhận về đồng đội : Nói thật là khi đăng kí đua em vẫn chưa có đồng đội tham gia cùng ( dở quá nên ko ai chịu theo Biểu tượng cảm xúc pacman ) nên lúc đó mới đăng bài trên group kiếm người đua cùng , thì anh Phạm Nguyễn mới cmt là ảnh muốn đua cùng nên lúc đó liền chộp lấy cơ hội ,hai anh em mới ngồi lại với nhau để làm bản đăng kí , bắt đầu từ đó mới nch với nhau , tìm hiểu nhau ( y như kiếm bồ Biểu tượng cảm xúc pacman ) rồi khi đua ở vòng loại mới thấy được là anh phạm Nguyễn rất là quyết tâm để đua luôn, ngay lúc làm thử thách hát thì lúc đó thấy em lại hấp tấp nhận thử thách và chuyện gì dã xảy ra Biểu tượng cảm xúc pacman ko có đt nên lúc đó khá hoang mang , có nch với ảnh , mình đòi bỏ tt nhưng ảnh luôn tìm cách để hoàn thành thử thách đó nhưng em ko chịu nên cuối cùng vẫn bỏ tt đó , Nên điều đầu khi ấn tượng ở ảnh đó chính là ảnh Rất là Quyết tâm khi đua lúc đó mình cũng thấy ổn khi tham gia với ảnh , rồi tới chặng hôm nay làm thử thách thì điều thứ hai em thấy ở ảnh đó chính là ảnh đánh máy hơi chậm nên có thể thấy đa phần là mình trl trước ( nhưng da phần đều sai ) , và ở lựa chọn kép em đã có 1 tí gọi là hơi bực mình khi lúc đó làm sai 2 lần và chẳng biết sai gì nhưng khi nch với ảnh thử kêu bỏ số thì ảnh kiên quyết ko chịu bỏ làm mình có tí khó chịu , SO nói chung anh Phạm Nguyễn rất có quyết tam khi đua , đánh máy chậm , kiên quyết ( nhưng lâu lâu lại mình nói gì là nghe đó Biểu tượng cảm xúc pacman ) nhưng có lẽ vì quen biết chưa đc lâu nên ko hỉu nhau lắm nên dẫn tới thất bại hôm nay Biểu tượng cảm xúc cry ( hình như nói nhìu quá ) kết thúc sớm cũng buồn nhưng cũng có tí vui vì đội mình cũng hơi ko xứng đáng lắm để vào vòng trong nên cứ nhường các bạn còn lại Biểu tượng cảm xúc pacman được tham gia cung tốt rồi Biểu tượng cảm xúc pacman , chúc group ngày một phát triền, thêm nhìu thử thách hay , hành thí sinh nhìu hơn Biểu tượng cảm xúc pacman và chúc TEAM XANH LÁ , TÍM vào dc final 3 , cảm ơn host vì cho em tham gia Biểu tượng cảm xúc smile ( nói vòng vo tam quốc , văn ko hay , dài Biểu tượng cảm xúc pacman khỏi đọc đi Biểu tượng cảm xúc pacman ). - Phạm Nguyễn: tớ thì rất muốn tham gia để chuộc lỗi lần trước thua cuộc, và đã được làm bạn với Tiến,tớ thấy Tiến nhanh nhẹn, có quyết tâm nhưng hơi hấp tấp, nhưng dù gì cũng vui vì được tham gia rồi. Cảm ơn và xin chúc e-kip thành công.